First Kiss - HoMin day -
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: FF super fluff untuk meramaikan Homin Day sekaligus untuk Valentine day / heheheheee / so, Hominoids, Homin Shipeerrrrrr tunjukan dirimu ... / lagi-lagi nyontek Ela-chan *smile / rule nya masih sama / DLDR and RnR pleaseeeeee!


**Mrs Kim siFujhosi**

**Present**

**~ First Kiss ~**

**Cast : Yunho!seme x Changmin!uke**

**For Homin Day sekaligus Valentine day**

***smile**

**Genre : romantis, always fluff**

**Rated : aman a.k.a T**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At TVXQ dorm-**

Apartemen mewah yang oleh SME disulap menjadi dorm untuk boyband andalannya TVXQ ini tampak lengang. Meski sekarang ini, pukul 10 pm waktu Korea, sang leader, U-Know Yunho sedang bersantai didepan LED TV. Sedang menikmati film yang menjadi incarannya dari dvd player yang baru dibelinya – dibelikan manajernya – tadi siang.

Sesekali jemarinya mengambil beberapa biji popcorn dan menyambar gelas jusnya. Sambil mengikuti ketegangan dari film action yang diperankan Jason Statham. Aktor favorit saya *nyengir

Kenapa magnaenya tidak menemani?

Oh. Niichan saya belum pulang dari jadwalnya. Sebentar saya chek jadwal Niichan dulu.

Ehmmm.. terakhir Niichan rekaman Moonlight Prince. Selesai jam 10 dan mungkin sampai dorm jam 11. Itu kalau Niichan gak mampir dulu ke resto.-.-

Kita tunggu sajalah doi pulang. Biarkan Yunho-nii menikmati filmnya. Kalau Niichan sudah pulang, tu film bakal diganti dengan film romantis favoritnya yang kurang disukai Yunho-nii.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 11.15 pm waktu Korea**

Changmin baru sampai didorm dan film Yunho sudah selesai sejak 5 menit lalu. Tapi Yunho masih duduk didepan TV. Menunggu Changmin pulang.

"Eh? Belum tidur hyung?" sapa Changmin, setelah melepas sepatu dan merapikannya dirak.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah balik bertanya melihat bawaan Changmin yang lumayan banyak.

"Ini?" mengangkat kantung makanannya. Tukan bener! -.-

"Makan malamku. Aku beli 2 porsi lho. Sebenarnya sedikit berharap hyung sudah tidur, jadi aku bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Tapi karena hyung masih bangun jadi ya sudahlah, satunya untuk hyung." Cerita Changmin panjang lebar. Yunho sweatdrop.

"Yang satunya?" paperbag besar itu mengganggu penglihatan Yunho.

"Ini? surat dan kado valentine dari Cassie." Jawab Changmin. Meletakan paperbag dibawah sofa dan kantung makanan dimeja.

Setelah, dia merebahkan tubuh jenjangnya disamping Yunho. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Yunho menatapnya dalam diam.

"Mandi dulu sana. Setelah itu makan. Aku siapkan makanan yang kau bawa." Kata Yunho.

Changmin menurutinya. Membuka mata bambinya pelan dan beranjak kekamarnya. Tepat disebelah kamar Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi dan berganti dengan piyama, Changmin menghampiri Yunho diruang makan. Tidak terlalu lama Yunho menunggu, karena Changmin kalau mandi tidak seperti Yunho yang bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga 1 jam.

"Selamat makan." Changmin berseru senang ala Naruto sebelum mengangkat sendoknya.

Memakan makanan yang sudah dihangatkan Yunho dengan lahap. Yunho pun berseru pelan dan mulai menikmati makan tengah malamnya. Kebiasaan Changmin ketika sedang makan adalah mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada makanan. Tanpa berbincang-bincang. Menikmati makanan dengan penuh rasa syukur. Dan Yunho mendapatkan keberuntungan karenanya, kerena Yunho sendiri juga sudah terbiasa dengan acara makan yang penuh hikmat.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Yunho yang biasanya kalau makan ya makan kalau ngobrol ya ngobrol ini mulai melakukan kegiatan diluar kebiasaannya. Ketika dia sedang menikmatan waktu makanya bersama Changmin, Yunho menjadi kegiatan mari-memandangi-Changmin-yang-sedang-menikmati-makannya sebagai kegiatan favoritnya. Kadang dia suka memaksakan diri meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama sang magnae.

Seperti sekarang ini. memang sih Yunho menyuapkan makanan dalam mulutnya, tapi kedua obsidiannya menatap lekat Changmin. Suka melihat cara makan Changmin. Yang meski sedikit berantakan tapi begitu terlihat menikmatinya. Pipi tirusnya yang menggembung membuat bibir Yunho berkedut. Tersenyum.

"Hei, Changmin-ah. bisakah kau makan lebih rapi?" jempol Yunho mengusap saus bumbu dipinggir bibir Changmin. Lalu menjilatnya.

Changmin menatap horor. Mata sipitnya membulat. Yunho malah menyeringai. Bahaya. Yunho melakukannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan Changmin. Melakukan diluar nalarnya namun didukung hatinya. Mengecup bibir manis Changmin.

Tang!

Garpu Changmin terlepas. Membentur piring. Namun belum bisa menyadarkan Yunho yang masih mengecup bibirnya. Masih menempelkan bibirnya. Mata Changmin masih membulat. Setelah Yunho melepas bibirnya tapi tidak kembali pada duduknya. Mata beruangnya menatap mata bambi Changmin. Tersenyum manis sebenarnya, tapi bagi mata bambi Changmin terlihat senyum mesum.

Nah. Sekarang baru seringaian mesum. Masalahnya pipi Changmin bersemu. Kedua mata bambi berkedip lucu.

"Jangan katakan itu ciuman pertammu?" bisik Yunho. Masih 5 cm didepan wajah Changmin.

Changmin dengan polosnya mengangguk pelan.

"Diluar dramaku, itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Yunho senang. Sangat senang. Karena kini warma merah itu sampai pada telinga Changmin.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Changmin sadar dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho lakukan pada bibir manisnya. Memejamkan mata bambinya erat sebelum membenturkan keningnya pada kening Yunho. Keras.

"Awww.." Yunho langsung mundur. Duduk kembali pada kursinya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap sayang keningnya.

"A a apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" Changmin berseru. Salah tingkah. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau manis Min-ah." masih saja Yunho menggodanya.

"Aissshhh.." Changmin bangkit. Membawa piringnya yang masih ada sisa makan malamnya kewashtafel.

Seorang Shim Changmin membuang sisa makanan pemirsah. Apakah anda percaya? o_O

Menyibukan dirinya mencuci piring. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian diambilnya beberapa langkah mendekati Changmin. Berdiri tepat dibelakang Changmin. Mengulurkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping. Memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Changmin.

Dirasakannya tubuh Changmin menegang. Tapi tidak ada penolakan dari Changmin. Membuat Yunho memberanikan diri mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak kita tinggal berdua. Ah tidak sejak kita pindah ke dorm ini? err.. tidak juga. Sejak kita masih trainee. Ya sejak waktu itu. saat kau melatih dancemu lebih giat dari yang lain. Saat kau melatih vokalmu lebih giat dari yang lain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku selalu terpaku padamu. Selalu bisa menemukanmu dimanapun kau berada. Dan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Dan makin membuncah hingga aku tidak bisa menghentikannya..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Changmin. Dia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja diungkapkan Yunho. Dan Yunho pun melanjutkannya.

"Setiap harinya kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta pada hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Kau yang selalu cerewet memintaku merapikan sepatu. Kau yang selalu dengan sukarela merapikan kamarku yang berantakan. Yang paling aku suka adalah saat aku melihatmu makan.." yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau melewatkan waktu makanku bersamamu."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dia merasakan kalau tubuh Changmin mulai rileks menerima pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Min-ah. jeongmal saranghae." Bisik Yunho.

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Memutar kembali memorinya bersama Yunho. Dan dia baru sadar kalau dimana ada Yunho pasti ada Changmin. Memantabkan hatinya sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Masih menunduk. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho mengambil satu tindakan memonopoli Changmin. Menempelkan keningnya pada kening Changmin.

"Nado saranghae, hyung." Meski sangat lirih, namun Yunho mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Changmin.

Senyum lembut Yunho mengembang. Menarik Changmin dalam pelukannya. Dan sekali lagi mengambil bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan. Tapi mulai melumat. Dan Changmin membalasnya. Saling membisikan kata cinta disela pagutan bibir mereka.

**_the end_**

**Yay,,**

**Saya buat HoMin lagi nih *smile**

**Untuk meramaikan Homin day..**

**Nah! Yang mengaku Hominoids pasti baca dong yaa,**

**Dan kalau sudah baca silahkan diisi kotak reviewnya..**

**Saya beri gratiss dehhh *kedip2nista**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo untuk reviewnya Homin fict kemarin #deepbow**

**Karena kemarin masuk folder Fanfict Birthday, jadi ya isinya birthday bias saya *smile**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Silahkan reviewnya Minna-san**

**#deepbow**


End file.
